Let's Watch Merlin
by Jinx-Nightangale
Summary: I have kidnapped all of Camelot to watch 'The Adventures Of Merlin'. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Jinx Nightangale and welcome to 'Let's Watch Merlin'**

**For those of you who remember this story I'm sorry once again… But for those of you who are new WELCOME! This is pretty self-explanatory. So without further ado…. 'Let's Watch Merlin'**

_**Perfection is not attainable, but if we chase perfection we can catch excellence. - Vince Lombardi**_

Merlin knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the way the forest was unusually quiet, or by the way his magic was reacting to every little sound that did reach his ears. Whatever it was, Merlin just knew it was wrong. Sighing Merlin checked his surroundings. He knew that he had covered his and Arthur's tracks as they tracked the forest. You never know when something or someone would want to kill the young Prince. Some might say that Merlin was paranoid, and you would be right. But you would be too if almost everyone in the kingdom wanted to see the boy dead. And if it wasn't Arthur's fault, it would have been at his father's actions that have caused the attempted assassination. And who was there to stop these attacks? Well Merlin himself of course! Not that the prince knew that. Merlin had made sure of it. The pair had gone on many adventures together, and currently the duo where returning from a hunting trip.

"I don't see how anybody can take pleasure in hunting innocent and defenceless animals" complained Merlin for what seemed like the hundredth time. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, we've had this argument before… It's called hunting for a reason. It's not for daisy pickers" He walked off towards where the horses were tied up, swinging his cross bow over his shoulder as he went. Merlin frowned as he followed the blond, dragging what they did manage to kill behind him.

"Daisy picker? That's a new one. Think that up all by your self did you?" Merlin smirked as Arthur faked a hurt expression. It wasn't unusual for the two to banter like this. But only few can with the prince.

"At least it's better than Cabbage head, which by the way is getting old"

"Would you prefer Prince Prat then? Cause it suits you, _your majesty_" Merlin mocked bowed.

"Oh, shut up Merlin, and get those rabbits on the horse" Arthur said with a smile playing on his lips. Merlin would have replied to if he didn't suddenly get a sick feeling. He glanced around nervously. Arthur saw this and sighed in announce.

"What is it now Merlin?" The said man shrugged. The forest had gotten even quieter, if that was possible.

"I don't know…. It's too quiet…" Merlin mumbled as he scanned the area again.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin" Arthur insulted as he pulled out his sword, just in case . He would never admit it, but now that Merlin had mentioned it…

"Let's just go, it's getting dark" Merlin nodded as he followed Arthur actions and got on the horses. The duo started to head towards Camelot. It wasn't long before Merlin broke the silence.

"Arthur… over there" Merlin whispered as he pointed to a figure in the distance. Arthur stopped the horses and jumped off. Merlin copied him. Cautiously the prince and warlock crept closer. It turned out that the figure was a small boy. By the looks of it he was only a child. He was wearing a dark green cloak, so his face was concealed. But the thing that confused Merlin was that this boy had magic, powerful magic.

"State your name and your purpose..." Arthur's voice brought Merlin out of his thoughts. Curious to what the boy did want, Merlin awaited his answer.

"My name will not be revealed now, but you will know it… eventually" The boy replied with a cheeky tone. He still kept his face hidden under his cloak that by the way looked too big for him. Arthur glanced at Merlin in confusion.

"What should we do?" Whispered Merlin still looking at the boy

"He doesn't seem dangerous, maybe he's lost?"

"I don't thinks so…" Arthur smiled

"And there's your problem Merlin, leave the thinking to the experts"

"And where can I find them?" Merlin replied smirking.

"Blind and dumb… not a great combination there Merlin" Arthur replied as he took a step closer, his guard still up.

Merlin shrugged as he copied Arthur's moves. Slowly but eventually they both reached a safe distance closer to the boy, and upon closer view it would seem he was only 8 years of age.

"And your reason for being here?" pressed the prince as he crouched down to his height. This time the boy looked up. He had bright violet eyes. He also had a bit of blond hair pock out from the top of his hood.

"I'm here to give you a show" Before Arthur or Merlin could question him the boy's eyes glowed a molten yellow taking consciousness with him.

*Let's Watch Merlin*

Merlin slowly opened his eyes in confusion. What happened he thought as his eyes adjust and when they did he saw the face of a very relieved Arthur?

"Ahg…Where are we?" Merlin asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. Arthur smiled at him but it soon vanished as he helped Merlin up. The servant looked around the room. It was empty and there weren't even any windows.

"No idea, but it looks like we aren't alone" The prince pointed behind Merlin. Upon turning around it turns out that the whole kingdom of Camelot was here.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here!?" Merlin muttered.

"I can help you with that." everyone turned to face the owner of the voice. It turns out it was a boy. He was on a stack of crates that Merlin was sure that wasn't there before. Arthur pulled out his sword and stepped forward.

"oh there's no need for that, I'm just being friendly" The mysterious child jumped down and pulled back his hood. Merlin gasped. It was the same boy from the forest! It seemed that Arthur recognised him as well because he charged him. Chuckling, the blond child jumped back onto the crates. How? Merlin did not know.

"Come on princy, you could do better!" He taunted.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Merlin winced as the voice of the king interrupted. Turning around he saw king Uthur make his way through a parted crowed and towards the chuckling boy.

"Meaning of what old man?" Silence fills the room. Here was a young boy that nobody knew, insulting the king! Nobody dared to breathe as they watched the kings face get redder and redder.

"Seth… what did I tell you about messing with the guests?" Once again everyone turned to the new voice. It was another child, but this time it was a girl. She seemed to be younger than the boy, she also wore a cloak, but this one was a brilliant white. Her face was also hidden. The boy (now named Seth) frowned.

"Aw… I was saying what everybody thought" he complained as he jumped and landed next to the new comer. The girl giggled at him and then turned her attention to the king, who looked absolutely furious. Deciding it was best to reveal herself the girl pulled her hood off. She had blond hair like her friend but it was in a braid. She also had bright blue eyes. She smiled.

"I apologise for Seth's actions here, he can be quite… mischievous" The king seemed to calm down a little, or at least enough to talk.

"Would please tell me your name?" The girl nodded in understanding.

"Of course, my name is Jinx Nightingale, but you can call me Jinx" the girl took a breath and glanced at Seth, who nodded for her to go on. "I also go by many titles, such as Guardian of fortune, Masters of martial arts, weapons and…" She paused again "magic"

The minute that word was said there was a frenzy. Uthur was yelling, Arthur was trying to calm his father down, Merlin was stunned at her bravery and Seth burst out laughing.

"SHUT IT!" The girl suddenly yelled. Her voice projected to all corners of the room. The room fell quiet once again.

"I told you they would react like that" Seth continued to laugh as if she said nothing.

"Sorcery! I should have known that it was your evil that brought us here!" Uthur yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Jinx. The said girl just rubbed her temple in announce, which cause Uthur to yell louder.

"Uthur… if you would shut up for one moment and let me speak, you would know you're not in charge here" Everyone face the blond girl.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, clearly confused.

"What I mean is that this is my…" She paused, looking for the right word "kingdoms in a way, so you are all, including you Uthur, are under my rule" She stopped talking o let that sink in.

"Ok, you still haven't answered my question on where we are and who is he?" Uthur said pointing to Seth.

"My name is Seth Nightangale" The said boy introduced himself formally with a grin.

"I have asked Seth here, who is my twin to bring you here to this dimension. The In-Between" Jinx continued. Nobody spoke for a while until Merlin decided to bring up an important question.

"So why are we here?" Jinx nodded to Seth, who disappeared into the shadows. She faced them again.

"Follow me" Was her answer as she turned around and began to walk elegantly towards the western wall. When she reached it she placed a hand on it and whispered a few words. A few minutes and nothing happened.

"Um… what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's casting an evil spell to keep u-" Uthur was cut off as the wall began to move apart.

Eventually the wall disappeared to reveal another room. This room was filled with rows and rows of chairs, but all different colours. At the front there were grey, blue, red, pink and green chairs all in a row. Behind them and to the left were at least 6 rows of brown chairs. Right behind the 5 chairs, where dark red chairs and to the right where dark green, and in font of everything was a big black box. Jinx walked to the front of the room. Seth suddenly reappeared, chuckled at the people who jumped and handed Jinx a scroll. The scroll was old looking and quite short. She nodded her thanks.

"Can I please have…" she looked down at the scroll.

"Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and Morgana? Can you please stand up the front?" The 5 looked at each other before moving to the front. Jin smiled and faced the rest of the room. "ok, now can all the palace staff please sit at the deep red chairs servants included, the towns people on the brown and the druids on the dark green" as everyone moved to their seats Jinx turned and faced the 5 left standing.

"Ok, Can I please have Gaius in the grey chair… Merlin in the blue chair….Arthur in the red chair…. Gwen in the pink chair and Morgana in the green chair please?" Once everyone had been seated and is comfortable Jinx started to speak again.

"ok, before we start I'd like to set some rules… first off, Uthur, no matter what you see, you are under no surcanstance, are you allowed to kill, threaten, punish or injure anybody in anyway shape or form" Uthur didn't like the sound off that.

"And why not? Why should I listen to you?" he demanded. Jinx frowned as Seth smiled.

"I was hoping someone would say that" he chuckled as Jinx shot him a glare.

"Because, if you wish to return home, you will" Uthur went to say something but decide to nod instead.

"Actually, those rules go for everybody ok?" Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Next up, you are allowed to comment but please don't leave this room" Again everyone agreed.

"Last but not least, all magic is allowed" Seth yelled this one which earned another glare from his twin

"WHAT!" Uthur yelled as he stood up from his chair (which is behind Arthur's). Jinx rolled her eyes and faced him with a bored look.

"Uthur, I'm in charge here so what I say goes, and I say magic is allowed" Reluctantly he sat back down.

"Ok, before we begin any questions?" Jinx asked and surprising Gaius asked one

"How old are you children? You seem awfully young to rule a kingdom" Seth once again burst out in laughter only this time it was so hard he was crying.

"Hahaha… us… young…hahaha!" Jinx smirked as he continued to laugh, chuckling every now and again.

"I don't get it, what so funny about that question?" Arthur asked which cause Jinx to join the laughter. Eventually they both gained enough composure to answer the question.

"Well you see… we are both just over 400 years old" the room was shocked.

"How can you be that old and look like kids!" Merlin exclaimed as he ignored all the strange looks. Both 'children' giggle.

"that's easy, magic" Arthur looked at Seth.

"you have magic to?" Seth nodded

"Yeah, but my sister is more powerful" Morgana looked at Jinx, deciding to join in.

"What can you do?"

"I can do lots of things. I can do simple things like create fire out of nothing to see the future in my dreams" Morgana looked shocked as the blond girl gave her an understanding wink. Uthur on the other hand looked like he was going to explode!

"Who do you think you are? Talking about magic as if it was a common thing to say! Guards! Kill this chid" He demanded. Seth who was no standing next to Merlin grinned his biggest grin yet.

"What are you smiling about? This is bad! Your sister is about to die!" He whispered. Seth shook his head.

"Watch" confused Merlin looked at Jinx. She was surrounded by the palace guards but looked happy.

"Looks like I win the bet bro" Seth nodded

"Whatever" He throws her 2 GOLD bars.

"Enough of this kill her now in the name of the king!" Shouted Uthur. Jinx smiled as she dodged all the attacks. When there was nobody left she faced Uthur.

"you done? Because I would really like to start…" She yawned. Uthur was going to reply but Arthur beat him to it

"Jinx, we would be honoured" The said girl nodded and clicked hr fingers "if you get hungry or thirsty just say ferlucio for food and dracious for drink" Jinx turned to leave but Merlin raised his voice.

"You never did answer my question, why are we here?" Jinx smiled at him.

"This is why" She waved her hand and in a little puff of smoke a small case with the words 'The adventures of Merlin' on it appeared. "we are here to watch your…. misadventures in Camelot" Merlin paled as he sunk into his chair and with that she disappeared. Confused Arthur turned to his manservant, who by the way was avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"What did she mean by 'Misadventures'? We have only known each other for a week." Merlin frowned.

"I don't know…" Lied the raven haired boy.

"I mean, what could it show?" Arthur continued

"I guess we will find out…" Grumbled merlin as it loaded.

The screen came to life.

**Please...**

**Merlin: READ!**

**Arthur: FAV!**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Jinx out**


	2. The Dragon Call

**Hi, my name is Jinx Nightangale and welcome to 'Let's Watch Merlin'**

**Hi guys! So the first episode is now up! YAYA! I want to apologise for how long the intro is, I got kinda carried away, hehe XD Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

_**I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination. - Jimmy Dean**_

**The screen came to life**

**Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot**

"Hey, this was only a week ago…" Arthur muttered as he faced his man servant, who was still avoiding his gaze.

**KILGHARRAH:** "**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock-**

"YOU HAVE MAGIC!" The whole room erupted.

"Traitor!"

"Sorcerer!"

"I trusted you!" Were a few things Merlin heard as he wished the chair would eat him.

"Ok! OK! That's enough! I thought I told you guys no threats, insults, killing or punishing!" Jinx yelled as she and Seth walked back in.

"But-" Arthur started

"No buts! Leave Merlin alone" the blond girl smiled at merlin, who smiled gratefully back. "Now shut up and watch. She played the paused film.

**- arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin." **

**The screen shows Merlin entering Camelot as Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square**.

Uthur sat up a little straighter in his seat.

**UTHER: "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." **

**Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp. **

"Not the best welcoming…" Merlin muttered.

**UTHER: "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery-**

"And you will join them boy" Uthur whispered to Merlin. But didn't say anything else as Seth glared at him.

**-Let the celebrations begin." **

**MARY COLLINS: "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!**

Merlin nodded in agreement not trusting his voice yet.

**It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."**

Arthur eyes widened in reconsideration

"That's the woman that tried to kill me last week…" Merlin nodded again

**UTHER:** **"Seize her!"**

**Mary Collins stared to chant a spell. She then disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke**

"Can you do that Merlin?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded once again, still not trusting his voice.

**The screen changed to face Merlin as he enters the palace and addresses a guard.**

**MERLIN: "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?"**

**Guard points the way. Merlin nods his thanks and walks up the steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside. **

**MERLIN: "Hello?"**

**Merlin wanders inside. **

**MERLIN: "Hello? Gaius?"**

**Merlin clears his throat which causes Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. **

Uthur points to the screen.

"SEE! His magic caused my physician to fall! He must die!" Merlin winces at the load voice.

"Sorry old man, No killing remember" Seth teased as Uthur sat down again, glaring at the blond boy.

**Merlin's eyes glow gold as he slows time down while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor**

The room is silent

**GAIUS: "What did you just do?"**

**MERLIN: "Erm..."**

**GAIUS: "Tell me!**"

**MERLIN: "I- I- I have no idea what happened"**

Arthur Snorted

"You're such a terrible liar Merlin" Merlin smiled at him, happy that he was treating him the same, somewhat.

"I'm better at it than you are" he replied, finding his voice again.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!"

"You're both terrible liars! Get over it" Morgana rolled her eyes. They both faced the screen again smirking.

**GAIUS: "If anyone had seen that...**"

**MERLIN: "Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was...**"

**GAIUS: "I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"**

"GAIUS!" Uthur was shocked. The physician copied Merlin's earlier actions and sank into his chair.

**MERLIN: "Nowhere"**

**GAIUS: "So how is it you know magic?"**

**MERLIN: "I don't."**

**GAIUS: "Where did you study?... Answer me!"**

**MERLIN: "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught.**"

**GAIUS: "Are you lying to me, boy?"**

"Yes" Arthur chuckled

**MERLIN: "What do you want me to say?"**

**GAIUS: "The truth!"**

**MERLIN: "I was born like this!" **

The room was silent as they looked at Merlin, who had gone back to shrinking in his chair. Was it possible for people to be_ born _with magic?

**GAIUS: "That's impossible! Who are you?" **

**MERLIN: "Oh, erm..." **

**Merlin pulls off his backpack and goes through it. **

**MERLIN: "I have this letter" **

**Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius. **

**GAIUS: "I- I don't have my glasses" **

**MERLIN: "I'm Merlin" **

**GAIUS: "Hunith's son?" **

**MERLIN: "Yes!" **

Arthur chuckled "that took longer than you expected" Merlin smiled at him.

"You have no idea"

**GAIUS: "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" **

**MERLIN: "It is Wednesday"**

The room chuckled at the old physician.

**GAIUS: "Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there" **

**MERLIN: "You- you won't say anything about, erm..." **

**GAIUS: "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you" **

Uthur was furious. "YOU KNEW!" Gaius winced

"Yes sir, the boy saved my life. The least I could do was keep his secret"

"But he has magic!" Gaius nodded.

"So did I once and I'm still alive" Uthur didn't have anything to say to that so he pouted and looked back to the screen.

**The screen changed to Merlin looking out his window at the Camelot. **

Arthur pouted. Merlin gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I'm the prince and even I don't get a view like that" Merlin couldn't help it, he burst out in laughter.

"You…. Just found out…. That I have magic….. And that's! What your upset about….." he calmed down to a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up merlin!" Arthur was smiling as he shoved Merlin.

**Hunith's voiceover suddenly could be heard**

**HUNITH: "My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both"**

"Jinx! Seth!" Merlin called, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. The screen paused.

"What's up?" asked Seth as he appeared on the back of Uthur chair. The king glared at him as he stuck his tongue out.

"Where's Jinx?" Arthur asked.

"She's doing something else, what's your question witty warlock?" Merlin frown at the name but ignored it anyway.

"You said that all of Camelot is here, is my mother here to?" Seth smiled a real genuine smile for once as he nodded. Merlin smiled as he disappeared again and appeared on a random brown chair.

"She's right here dearie" Seth said offering a hand to Hunith. She gladly accepted. They both disappeared and once again appeared.

"Mother!" Merlin hugged his mother as the rest of the room awed, except Uthur. Seth coughed to get everybody's attention.

"I'm sorry Merlin but she will need to go back to her seat, Jinx's orders" Merlin frowned

"Why?" Seth shrugged. Hunith smiled

"Don't worry, I'll be fine over there" She turned to Seth "but will I be able to sit next to him in the future" Seth smile warmly

"Yes, just not yet" She nodded hugged Merlin again and was taken back to her seat, but instead of disappearing like he has before, Seth jumped onto a pile of crates next to the front row. The screen was played again.

**The screen changes to Morgana looking out the window from the Griffin Landing. **

"Look! It me!" Morgana smiled, glad that she was in the show.

**UTHER: "Morgana" **

**MORGANA: "Yes?"**

**UTHER: "What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" **

**MORGANA: "I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother" **

Every mother in the room nodded in agreement.

**UTHER: "It was simple justice for what he'd done" **

**MORGANA: "To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone" **

The druid cheered as Morgana blushed in embarrassment.

**UTHER: "You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like. **

**MORGANA: "How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" **

**UTHER: "Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." **

**MORGANA: "I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"**

**UTHER: "I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." **

**MORGANA: "You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" **

Seth smiled at Merlin and Merlin smiled back.

**The image changed to the woods in the middle of the night. The screen zoomed into Lady Helen's party camps. Lady Helen was in her tent, humming, but gasps when she hears a sound. **

**LADY HELEN: "Hello? Gregory?" **

**GREGORY: "Lady Helen." **

**LADY HELEN: "Is all well?" **

**GREGORY: "Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow."**

**LADY HELEN: "That's good."**

**GREGORY: "I'll be outside if you need me." **

**As Gregory goes outside he notices something, he draws his sword.**

**GREGORY: "Who's there? Who's there?" **

**MARY COLLINS: "Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp."**

"What is she saying" Arthur asked nobody in particular.

"Take the soul, leave the body" Both Merlin and Seth answered at the same time. Merlin was shocked. "You understand her?" Seth nodded as he watched the screen.

"You weren't the only one born with magic" He replied. Merlin smiled his signature smile.

**Mary stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen.**

Uthur looks down in respect for his friend.

**MARY COLLINS: "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata."**

"Guys?" Merlin looked at Seth, he gesture for Merlin to go ahead.

"Give me thy face"

**Mary turns into Lady Helen. Again the screen changes to reveal Gaius' chambers, a Kilgharrah calls Merlin's name in his sleep. **

"Who is that?" everyone turned to Gwen. They hate to admit it but they forgot she was there. Merlin stayed silent.

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin... Merlin..." **

**Merlin wakes in his new bedchamber, confused he enters the Physician's Chambers. **

**GAIUS: "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." **

**MERLIN: "Sorry." **

**GAIUS: "Help yourself to breakfast."**

**Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge.**

Arthur was shocked. "That's what you eat?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yes Arthur, Not everyone can eat like a Prince" Arthur frowned

"I still thought you ate actual food, not…" he gestured to the screen "that!"

**Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.**

Morgana giggled "busted"

**GAIUS: "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"**

**MERLIN: "I don't know any spells."**

**GAIUS: "So what did you do? There must be something." **

**MERLIN: "It just happens." **

**Merlin gets a mop to clear it up. **

**GAIUS: "Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here"**

Uthur glared at Gaius again.

**Gaius places a small sack and bottle on the table.**

**GAIUS: "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." **

**MERLIN: "Okay" **

**GAIUS: "And here." **

**Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich. **

**GAIUS: "Off you go. And Merlin!, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."**

Merlin groaned "I think I've figured that out"

**Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers. **

**MERLIN: "Erm, I brought you your medicine." **

**Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it all in one go. **

**MERLIN: "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..."**

**Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy. **

**MERLIN: "I'm sure it's fine."**

"Merlin! He died a week later!" Gaius scrolled as Merlin winced.

**Merlin leaves and crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris.**

"And enter the Prince Prat himself!" Merlin smirked as Arthur glared.

**ARTHUR: "Where's the target?" **

**Arthur's gang laughs the background **

**MORRIS: "There, Sir?" **

**ARTHUR: "It's into the sun?"**

**MORRIS: "But, it's not that bright." **

**ARTHUR: "A bit like you, then?" **

**Arthur and his friends laugh.**

Arthur winced "It looks bad from this angle…"

Seth smiled at him, confused Arthur gave him a look "what?"

"You can still change, be a better man that that old fart" He pointed to the king, who just exploded.

"I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS! I AM THE KING!" Seth remained unfazed.

"Not here you're not" If looks could kill then Seth would be 10 times over. Arthur smiled a little. It seemed that only Seth could treat his father like another person and not a King.

**MORRIS: "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" **

**The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall. **

**KNIGHT #1: "Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." **

**ARTHUR: "This'll teach him." **

**KNIGHT #2: "Yeah." **

**KNIGHT #1: "Haha. Teach him a lesson." **

**Arthur throws a dagger at the target. **

**MORRIS: "Hey! Hang on!" **

**ARTHUR: "Don't stop!"**

**Morris takes a few steps back. **

**MORRIS: "Here?" **

**Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window. **

Gwen smiled, remembering what happened.

**ARTHUR: "I told you to keep moving!" **

**Arthur throws another dagger.**

**ARTHUR: "Come on! Run!" **

**Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.**

**ARTHUR: "Do you want some moving target practice?"**

**Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.**

"And enter the unbolting idiot!" Arthur smirked when Merlin frowned, switching roles from earlier.

**MERLIN: "Hey, come on, that's enough." **

**ARTHUR: "What?" **

**MERLIN: "You've had your fun, my friend." **

**ARTHUR: "Do I know you?" **

**MERLIN: "Er, I'm Merlin." **

**Merlin holds out his hand.**

**ARTHUR: "So I don't know you." **

**MERLIN: "No."**

**ARTHUR: "Yet you called me "friend." **

**MERLIN: "That was my mistake."**

**ARTHUR: "Yes, I think so."**

**Arthur turned around thinking he won**

**MERLIN: "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." **

**Merlin starts walking away as Arthur snorts**

**ARTHUR: "Or I one who could be so stupid. "**

"Did you to really start arguing the day you met?" Morgana questioned. Both boys glanced at each other and nodded, smiling.

**Merlin stops walking.**

**ARTHUR: "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" **

**MERLIN: "No."**

**ARTHUR: "Would you like me to help you?"**

**MERLIN: "I wouldn't if I were you."**

"Are you threating my son with magic, sorcerer?" Uthur asked, oddly calm. Merlin decided he didn't like it.

"Of course he is. Old and stupid… how has Camelot survived?" Seth giggled. Merlin glared at him.

"Seth not helping…" The blond boy shrugged as Uthur continued to glare at Merlin.

**Arthur chuckled**

**ARTHUR: "Why? What are you going to do to me?" **

**MERLIN: "You have no idea." **

**ARTHUR: "Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." **

**Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back. **

**KNIGHTS: "Whoa." **

**Guinevere cringes in surprise.**

The whole room copies screen Gwen.

**ARTHUR: "I'll have you thrown in jail for that." **

**MERLIN: "What, who do you think you are? The King?" **

**ARTHUR: "No. I'm his son, Arthur." **

**Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees. **

**The Guards escorting Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell.**

**The screen switches to Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members.**

"for such a powerful king who can find magic anywhere, your awfully blind…" Seth snorts, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

**UTHER: "Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." **

**HELEN: "The pleasure's all mine."**

**UTHER: "How was your journey?" **

**Helen sighs dramatically. **

**HELEN: "Oh, the time it took, Sire." **

**Uther kisses her hands. **

**UTHER: "Well, it's always worth the wait." **

**HELEN: "It will be." **

Arthur frowned.

"It's certainly obvious from this angle isn't it" Merlin mutted to the young prince. Said man nodded in agreement.

**The screen changed once again to ****The Great Dragon's voice waking Merlin in his cell the next morning. **

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin... Merlin..." **

**Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away. **

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin..." **

**Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it. **

"Who is that?" Arthur repeating the same question from before, Merlin still stayed quiet.

**GAIUS: "Merlin!"**

**The cell door opens and Gaius steps in. **

**The physician sighs in disappointment**

**GAIUS: "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."**

**MERLIN: "I'm sorry." **

**GAIUS: "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." **

**MERLIN: "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"**

**Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited. **

**MERLIN: "I won't forget this. **

**GAIUS: "Well, there is a small price to pay." **

**The screen snapped to Merlin in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. **

**MERLIN: "Oh, no." **

**Gaius laughs. **

**MERLIN: "Thanks!"**

**Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches. **

"And now enters the lovely Gwen!" Exclaimed Merlin, Arthur and Seth all at the same time, the three chuckle.

**GUINEVERE: "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."**

**MERLIN: "Right. I'm Merlin." **

**He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers. **

**MERLIN: "Although, most people just call me Idiot."**

**GUINEVERE: "No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." **

**MERLIN: "It was stupid."**

"And you still don't learn!" Gaius muttered.

**GUINEVERE: "Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."**

**Merlin snorts **

**MERLIN: "Oh, I- I can beat him." **

**GUINEVERE: "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows. **

**MERLIN: "Thanks." **

**GUINEVERE: "No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..."**

**MERLIN: "What?" **

**GUINEVERE: "You don't look like that." **

Gwen blushes at herself.

**He motions for her to move closer. **

**MERLIN: "I'm in disguise." **

**Guinevere laughs.**

**GUINEVERE: "Well, it's great you stood up to him." **

**MERLIN: "What? You think so?" **

**GUINEVERE: "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."**

"Hey!" Arthur was insulted, but watching himself he couldn't really argue. 

**MERLIN: "Oh, yeah?"**

**Guinevere nods encouragingly **

**GUINEVERE: "Mm-hmm." **

**The children return with more rotten fruit. **

**MERLIN: "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." **

**Guinevere leaves as they start pelting him. **

**The time changes to evening as Merlin sits down to eat in Gaius' chambers.**

**GAIUS: "Do you want some vegetables with that?" **

**Merlin snorts.**

**MERLIN: "I know you're still angry with me."**

**GAIUS: "Your mother asked me to look after you."**

**MERLIN: "Yes." **

**GAIUS: "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" **

**MERLIN: "That I was special." **

**GAIUS: "You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."**

Everyone stared at Merlin. What did Gaius mean?

**MERLIN: "What do you mean?" **

**GAIUS: "Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive." **

**MERLIN: "What's the point if it can't be used?" **

**GAIUS: "That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." **

**MERLIN: "Did you ever study magic?" **

**GAIUS: "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." **

**MERLIN: "Why?" **

**GAIUS: "People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." **

Seth snorted. Everyone looked at him but he ignored them

**MERLIN: "What? All of them?" **

**GAIUS: "There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." **

**The screen changed to Merlin walking up the Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. Lady Helen walks across the Balcony Corridor. Merlin hears her coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.**

"A sorcerer and a snoop!" Uthur yelled, giving Merlin a look that clearly said when this is over he was done for. The raven hair boy sunk into hi chair again.

**HELEN: "What are you doing in here?" **

**MERLIN: "An... I- I was asked to deliver this." **

**Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the bottle. Merlin exits. **

**Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town.**

**ARTHUR: "How's your knee-walking coming along?" **

**Merlin keeps walking. **

**ARTHUR: "Aw, don't run away!" **

**Merlin stops.**

"Now you've done it!" Called Seth as he grinned.

**MERLIN: "From you?" **

**Arthur sighs**

**ARTHUR: "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." **

**MERLIN: "Look, I've told you you're an ass." **

**Merlin turns to face Arthur. **

**MERLIN: "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" **

Seth cheered as the room was silent. This new boy just insulted the prince and he was still standing.

**Arthur laughed.**

**ARTHUR: "I could take you apart with one blow." **

**MERLIN: "I could take you apart with less than that." **

**ARTHUR: "Are you sure?" **

**KNIGHT #1: "Come on, then." **

**KNIGHT #2: "Fight." **

**Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs. **

**KNIGHT: "...toying with him, then!" **

**ARTHUR: "Here you go." **

**One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease. **

**KNIGHT: "That a way." **

**ARTHUR: "Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." **

**MERLIN: "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"**

The room chuckled as Arthur blushed.

**Arthur snorts**

**ARTHUR: "You can't address me like that." **

**MERLIN: "I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?"**

**Merlin gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin. **

**ARTHUR: "Come on then, Merlin! Come on!"**

**Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down. **

**ARTHUR: "Haha. You're in trouble now." **

**MERLIN: "Oh God. **

**Merlin looks for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.**

"You cheated! I knew couldn't of beaten me" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin shrugged.

**ARTHUR: "OW! Argh!"**

**Arthur pursues him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur. **

"You just did it again!" This time Arthur smirked pulling Merlin into a head lock.

"ahhh! L-let go! Ow!" Arthur smirked

"promise you won't cheat in the future again!" Merlin yelped

"Ok! Ow OK!" Arthur let him go.

"good" Merlin glared at him.

**MERLIN: "Do you want to give up?"**

**ARTHUR: "To you?" **

**MERLIN: "Do you? Do you want to give up?" **

**Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up.**

**ARTHUR: "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." **

"Gee, it's probably the magic…" Seth teased. Arthur pocked his tongue out. Seth copied.

**The screen changed to Gaius's chambers once again. **

**GAIUS: "How could you be so foolish?!" **

**MERLIN: "He needed to be taught a lesson."**

**GAIUS: "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"**

"Don't encourage him!" Yelled Uthur

**MERLIN: "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" **

**GAIUS: "Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" **

**MERLIN: "I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." **

The room gaped at him.

**Merlin goes to his bed chamber. Gaius enters Merlin's chamber with a medical basket. **

**Gaius sight sadly**

**GAIUS: "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off" **

**Merlin removes his shirt, revealing bruises. **

Arthur winced; he didn't mean to do that. "Sorry" He mutted so only Merlin could hear him. The warlock smiled, indicating he was forgiven. The prince smiled back.

**MERLIN: "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"**

**GAIUS: "No."**

**Gaius tends to Merlin's wounds. **

**MERLIN: "I'm not a monster, am I?"**

Everyone snapped their attention to merlin.

"No Merlin, I might of only known you for a week and I already know your no monster, so don't you ever think that again" Demanded Arthur. Merlin looked him in the eyes, and felt his eyes well up in happiness. Uthur on the other hand, had better ideas.

"What do you mean 'not a monster?' He is one of the most evil of the evil! Of course he is a monster, no… worse!" He yelled standing up. Merlin looked at him in fear, but before anything else happened Seth appeared in front of the king.

"Take it back" He said it without a smile, chuckle or any trace of emotion except rage. "Take that back right now!" He yelled, his eyes glowing a deep purple. Everyone expected the King to do what he said but what he did next was unexpected. Uthur punched him in the face. The room was silent as they waited for Seth's reaction.

"You should never have done that old man" He whispered with a smirk. The next thing Seth did was mutter a spell that even merlin couldn't understand. The blond boy's eyes glew even brighter and the king started to shake in fright.

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time… take that back." Uthur nodded.

"I take back what I said…Merlin" Seth nodded and jumped back onto the crates. Arthur and Merlin looked from the fear filled king to the boy on the crates.

"What did you do to my father? Arthur demanded. Seth glanced at him and back to the screen.

"I showed him what I would of done if he didn't" And with that the screen continued to play.

**Gaius looks Merlin in the eye. **

**GAIUS: "Don't ever think that."**

**MERLIN: "Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." **

**GAIUS: "Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." **

**MERLIN: "If you can't tell me, no one can." **

**Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup. **

**GAIUS: "Take this. It will help with the pain." **

**The scene changed to the Council Chambers where Uther dines with Lady Helen. **

**UTHER: "Will you sing for me tonight?" **

**HELEN: "You will have to wait, Sire." **

**UTHER: "You will not deny me." **

**HELEN: "I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" **

**UTHER: "Who would dare to miss it?"**

**HELEN: "How about your son?"**

**UTHER: "Well..."**

**HELEN: "It seems a shame not to have met him."**

**UTHER: "That's Arthur." **

**HELEN: "Poor child." **

**UTHER: "Hmm?" **

**HELEN: "Poor child. It can't have been easy to- to grow up without a mother." **

Arthur glared at the screen, what did this woman know about that?

**UTHER: "No." **

**HELEN: "Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace."**

**UTHER: "Hasn't been easy." **

**HELEN: "I'm sure."**

**She smiles at him and he smiles back. **

**HELEN: "Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried. **

**Helen laughs**

**HELEN: "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom." **

**UTHER: "Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother." **

**HELEN: "Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur." **

"That is so obvious!" Seth yelled at the screen. Everyone agreed.

**The scene changes to Merlin lying awake in his bed. **

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin... Merlin..." **

**Merlin gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crosses the Square. **

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin..." **

**Merlin descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway. **

Arthur looks at him. Where is he going at this time of night?

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin... Merlin..." **

**Merlin enters the Dragon's Cave **

**The dragon laughs**

**KILGHARRAH: "Merlin." **

**Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice. **

**MERLIN: "Where are you?"**

**The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin. **

**KILGHARRAH: "I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." **

"Destiny? What does he mean Merlin?" Arthur asked. The warlock nodded his head

"Watch and find out" Was his answer

**MERLIN: "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" **

**KILGHARRAH: "Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."**

**MERLIN: "So there is a reason." **

**KILGHARRAH: "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."**

"WHAT!" Arthur yelled. Merlin snorted

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either" Arthur looked at him.

"Gee thanks…" Merlin smiled at him

"Anytime"

**MERLIN: "Right." **

**KILGHARRAH: "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."**

**MERLIN: "I don't see what this has to do with me." **

**KILGHARRAH: "Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." **

"So he's saying I can't do anything without you babysitting me?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged

"I guess so" Arthur groaned.

"I'm doomed…" Merlin looked insulted

"I'm not that bad!" Arthur gave him a look.

**MERLIN: "No. No, you've got this wrong." **

**KILGHARRAH: "There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't. **

**MERLIN: "But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand. **

Merlin ignored Arthurs glare

**Kilgharrah laughed**

**KILGHARRAH: "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." **

**MERLIN: "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot. **

"Really Merlin!" Merlin faked confusion.

"What? You are?" Arthur sighed and continued to mutter 'I'm doomed" Merlin chuckled.

**KILGHARRAH: "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." **

**Kilgharrah flies off. **

**MERLIN: "Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!"**

**The next morning**

**Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes. **

**GAIUS: "Oi!" **

**Merlin wakes. **

**GAIUS: "Have you seen the state of this room?!"**

**MERLIN: "It just happens" **

**GAIUS: "By magic?" **

**MERLIN: "Yeah." **

**GAIUS: "Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." **

Morgana smiled at Gaius

**Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin. **

**MERLIN: "Mmm, I know the feeling." **

**Merlin walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen. **

**MORGANA: "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" **

**Merlin pauses uncertainly before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing. **

**MORGANA: "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it." **

**Merlin places the gown on the screen. **

**MORGANA: "Well, does it?" **

**Merlin shakes his head while raising his voice high pitched.**

**MERLIN: "Mm-Mmm." **

Everyone burst out laughing at his attempt while Morgana blushed with Merlin

**MORGANA: "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."**

**Merlin tries to figure a way out of his situation. **

**MORGANA: "So do you know what that means?"**

**Merlin shakes his head while raising his voice high pitched again.**

**MERLIN: "Mm-Mmm." **

**MORGANA: "Where are you?" **

**Morgana looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide his face. **

**Merlin replies in another high voice**

**MERLIN: "Here." **

The room laughed even harder. Morgana and Merlin were so red they could have passed as tomatoes

**Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak. **

**MORGANA: "It means I'm going by myself." **

**Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave. **

**MERLIN: "I need some help with this fastening."**

By now the whole room was lost for breath.

"Oh this is too good!" Seth gasped, Arthur agreed.

"Yeah, I always knew you were a girl Merlin but pretending and getting away with it, that's too perfect!" Merlin and morgana were to embarrassed to say anything. This caused the blond duo to laugh harder.

**Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind him. **

**MORGANA: "Gwen?" **

**GWEN: "I'm here." **

**Merlin spins around.**

"And Gwen saves the day!" Chuckled Seth

**Gwen mouths words to Merlin**

**GWEN: "What are you doing here?" **

**Merlin sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing. **

**GWEN: "Oh." **

**Gwen nods. Merlin mouths something to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another gown. **

**MORGANA: "So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." **

**Morgana looks at her dress in the mirror and then holds up a maroon gown. **

**MORGANA: "or give them a night they'll really remember." **

**The screen changes to Lady Helen's guest chambers as a serving girl, Bronwen, brings a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocks. Mary (Lady Helen) opens the door. The girl curtsies.**

**BRONWEN: "Lady Helen, Compliments of the King." **

**HELEN: "Come in." **

**Helen sits at her vanity table and picks up an apple. **

**HELEN: "So sweet. How will I ever repay him?" **

**BRONWEN: "When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance."**

**HELEN: "So am I"**

**BRONWEN: "I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." **

**Bronwen removes the cloth over the mirror and sees Mary Collins's reflection. The girl tries to leave, but Mary grabs her arm and drains the life from her.**

The room fell into silence. Arthur leaned over to Merlin.

"What happened to her?" He whispered.

"We found her dead 2 day after the celebration" He whispered back. Arthur frowned.

**The scene changed to the banquet hall as the Court members began to gather. Gaius and Merlin enter. Merlin sees Arthur joking with his mates.**

**ARTHUR: "Merlin... [They laugh]... so I stood up and... [Feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh]. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare]. **

**ARTHUR: "God have mercy." **

**Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him. **

Morgana smiled as she saw that the room seemed to have the same reaction.

**GAIUS: "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work." **

**MERLIN: "Oh, yeah." **

**Merlin continues to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin. Merlin started to lip read Arthur. **

**ARTHUR: "Morgana, you look well..."**

**GUINEVERE: "She looks great, doesn't she?"**

**MERLIN: "Yeah." **

**GUINEVERE: "Some people are just born to be queen." **

Seth snorted. Everyone faced him

"What's so funny?" Seth shook his head

"Sorry, not allowed to tell! Jinx's orders"

**MERLIN: "No!" **

**GUINEVERE: "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" **

Arthur pouted, what's wrong with him. He was perfect.

**Merlin chuckled**

**MERLIN: "Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." **

**GUINEVERE: "No, I like much more ordinary men like you." **

**MERLIN: "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." **

**GUINEVERE: "No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." **

**MERLIN: "Thanks." **

**They turn away from each other awkwardly. **

The room chuckled at the two.

**The screen changed to Lady Helen's guest chambers, where Mary (Helen) hummed at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables.**

**UTHER: "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and me many pleasures,**

Merlin frowned. _Not everyone… _He thought

**-but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora. **

**There was Applause. Music began and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. The court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin.**

The room was in shock. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"That's how you saved my life…" Merlin smiled and nodded. Arthur smiled back.

**UTHER: "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." **

**MERLIN: "Oh, well..." **

**UTHER: "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." **

**MERLIN: "No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." **

**UTHER: "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." **

**MERLIN: "Well..." **

**UTHER: "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."**

Seth burst out in his laughter. "Your reward… is more work!" he was nearly crying.

**The court applauds. **

**ARTHUR: "Father!" **

**Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily. **

**The scene changed again to Gaius' chambers. Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters. **

**GAIUS: "Seems you're a hero." **

**MERLIN: "Hard to believe, isn't it?" **

**GAIUS: "No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" **

**MERLIN: "But...that was magic."**

**Gaius nods**

**GAIUS: "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it." **

**MERLIN: "What do you mean?" **

**GAIUS: "I saw how you saved Arthur's life." **

**MERLIN: "Oh, no." **

**GAIUS: "Perhaps that's its purpose." **

**Merlin sighs**

**MERLIN: "My destiny." **

**GAIUS: "Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."**

**Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside. **

**Merlin snorts.**

**MERLIN: "But this is a book of magic." **

**GAIUS: "Which is why you must keep it hidden." **

**MERLIN: "I will study every word." **

**Knocking on door of the Physician's Chambers interrupts" **

**GUARD: "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." **

**GAIUS: "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."**

**The credits began rolling.**

Jinx reappeared and smiled.

"That's the end!" She exclaimed. Arthur looked confused, Jinx noticed this. "What's wrong Arthur?"

"It's just that you said 'The _adventures_ Of Merlin' implying more than one, but that was just one" Arthur put emphasis on Adventures. Jinx nodded.

"Your right, There are 5 seasons and we only watched one episode" Everyone gave her confused looks. Seth nudged her.

"They don't know what that is he whispered" Jinx gestured for him to explain.

"Ok kiddies, Lesson time!" he created a lame in his hand. "There are 5 seasons in this story…" The fire split into 5t smaller flames. "And in each season…" One of the small flames grew until it was the only one. "Has 13 episodes" This spilt into 13 smaller flames again. "And you just saw ONE" One of the flames turned blue. "Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Seth, so we are going to watch the next one, but be warned, from the next episode on. It will be the future" Everyone was shocked but nodded slowly.

**The screen loaded the next episode.**


End file.
